carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
DinoHunt Corp.
.]] DinoHunt Corp. is the Earth-based company which purchased the rights to FMM UV-32 after it was discovered by the science vessel FMM UV in 2190 A.D., and subsequently deemed unsuitable for settlement. The company develops a hunting experience on select areas of the planet with dinosaurs and Ice Age animals as its unique draw. Their logo features an Oviraptor skull highlighted by crosshairs. It is unknown when this logo was developed, most likely during their later years in order to promote business. History Later years Years after their third project, with most of the interested hunters gone after some unfortunate accidents, new business has been reduced to a crawl for the company. So they had decided to bring the dinosaurs to their customers. Months of careful planning went into the project and the plan was relatively simple; bring a scientific transport ship and fill it with a large array of unique and enticing dinosaur species. Next, it was to take it to all Earth colonies as a traveling road show to make some much needed revenue, and hopefully revive some business in the hunting division. Everything went according to plan... almost. After several successful stops, the transport ship DinoCorp VII crashed on the outskirts of Crater City, a remote Earth colony; this would lead to the Carnivores Cityscape incident, in which the residents of this travelling zoo escaped the ship and started running amuck in the colony. DinoHunt Corp., desperate to clean up the mess, started hiring agents to eradicate the dinosaurs infesting the colony. Being successful in their eradication efforts, it is unknown what happened to the company after the end of the incident.It is most likely the company went bankrupt and the dinosaurs on FMM-UV 32 roamed freely. Waiver Before DinoHunt Corp. allows clients to hunt on their property, the clients must sign the company's release waiver, which states: The risks that I may face while hunting on DinoHunt Corp. property have been fully explained to me, and I understand that all risks are mine alone, as DinoHunt Corp. holds no control over the animals on their property. In the event of harm including death or dismemberment incurred while visiting DinoHunt Corp. property, I fully release DinoHunt Corp. from any responsibility, financially or otherwise, and hold only myself accountable. Equipment DinoHunt Corp. has several types of equipment it issues to its clients. The first weapons were meant for hunting the big game animals of Earth, but got the job done in a pinch. Eventually the weapons became more military styled, and with new kinds of weapons coming in, success rates went up and more clients signed up. DinoHunt Corp. keeps all hunting equipment for each project, upgrading the old and adding in new choices, such as double ammo and supply ships. Equipment issued * Binoculars * Map * Dinosaur Call * Wind Indicator and Compass * Observer Mode * Tranquilizer * Cover scent * Camouflage * Radar * Double Ammo * Nightvision * Supply Ship * Relocate * Photo Camera * Thermal optics Weapons issued * Pistol * Shotgun * DB Shotgun * X-Bow * Rifle * Sniper rifle * Laser Rifle * Assault rifle * Grenade Launcher * X-Rifle The company also uses dropships to transport the hunters and their trophies. The company also allows their clients to train their skills, in Survive Mode. Category:Terminology